Bella and Jacob or Edward and Bella?
by sophieSHUFFLE
Summary: This is the beginning of Breaking dawn, if Bella chose Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA;

I sat up quickly as I remembered where I was. Jacob's soothing snore came from the other side of my bed. I exhaled and tried to push Edward out of my thoughts. I stood up slowly trying not to wake Jacob.

The floor creaked as I tiptoed across the bedroom.

"What?" Jacob's voice was a low whine.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to wake you,"

"That's okay bells," he muttered as he sat up. His dark black hair was beginning to get shaggy again.

"Where's Poppy?"

"Probably in bed, I was just going to check on her," Jacob fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"Okay Bella."

I wandered out the bedroom quicker now. My pace was fast as I walked up the hallway. I only stopped when I got to Poppy's bedroom.

The door creaked open. There was my baby, sat on the floor playing with her teddies. I always ran to check her every morning. My heart nearly bounded out of my ribcage every morning, as I feared Edward taking her. He had been so upset when I chose Jacob, but it was something I had to do. I mean I did love Edward with all my heart but I just couldn't risk loosing my Jacob. Poppy's hair was almost black, the deepest brown possible. Her eyes were nearly as dark. They stared up at me and shined in the early hours of the sun.

"Poppy!" I sung as I pulled the curtains open.

"Mummy," her sweet voice murmured. I turned to Poppy her arms were held up, as a gesture for me to pick her up. So I did. I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Would Poppy like some breakfast?" I cried in a baby voice to my daughter as she giggled.

I pushed two pop tarts into the toaster before I organized Poppy's breakfast. I quickly prepared some corn flakes then handed them to Poppy.

I chewed slowly on my pop tarts as Poppy threw Corn flakes everywhere.

"Careful Poppy!" I exclaimed as Jacob finally wandered through the door in shorts and no T-shirt. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Poppy," Jacob kissed her forehead before he began to prepare himself yet another huge breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" I asked curiously as Jacob's big hands tossed an egg into the hot pan.

"Going out with the boys, you know, don't mind do you?"

"No, no, no!" I laughed and began to clean up Poppy's mess.

"Can. We. Go. To the bweach mummy!" Poppy asked as she wondered over to her toy box.

"Not today, we have to go shopping because your daddy's eaten all the food!"

"No!" she shrieked.

"Now now poppy I don't want any of this."

"Whaaay mummy?"

"It's to cold for the beach anyway, Poppy," she was such a stubborn child, a bit like me I guess.

"I love you Bells," Jacob reminded me and kissed my cheek lightly before pigging out on his breakfast.

"C'mon Poppy, lets get you some clothes out," I smiled at my beautiful daughter before pulling her back into my arms.

I fiddled around in the closet of Poppy's bedroom looking for suitable clothes. I finally found a little pink shirt and some denim overalls.

"Go out and play with your toys while I get ready, darling," I giggled to her quietly as I pulled the door open. She ran out–nearly slipping once—back into the family room.

The warm water hit my back, loosening all my muscles and relaxing me from all the tension of this morning. I had got away from yet another misunderstanding with, Edward.

EDWARD;

I could go today, Jacob's going out with the pack. I could go in today. Poppy and Bella could come with me again. We could be happy, Bella didn't really want Jacob. The tension is making me crazy; I cant possibly live without Bella another week. Jacob would have to come out soon, and then I would take my chance. I would get my Bella back. Esme and Carlisle had told me I had to move on, I needed to forget her. I have tried and tried for other two years, it's just not working. I even tried to get along with Tanya. It was all just cheating; I can't live to be who I'm not anymore. Jacob didn't need Bella, well not anything like the way I did now. I really cant help being greedy when it comes to her.

I turned the radio up in my car, trying to drown out my thoughts as I waited. The engine wasn't running but I could still feel my self-shaking with anger and fury.

This was yet another time of everyday I wish I could sleep. Waiting to see Bella. This had become quite regular, waiting for her to come out of that blue beach house. Finally after two hours of waiting Jacob stepped out of the house, topless. Just like every other day then.

_Bella, Bella Bella. _His mind sang as if he knew I was here and he was trying to rub my face in it. He climbed in his stupid old car and drove off toward the northern forests, I guessed.

Okay, I needed to go in now. I didn't have much time to do this so I had to get a move on. I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Not scaring her was the key. Not surprising her too much. I walked up the small pathway that led to the front door where I knocked a couple of times before I waited.

"Hang on!" her voice echoed through my head like a song. I exhaled, even though I didn't need to, as she tampered with the door lock on the other side. It finally swung open as wide as possible and her face screwed up into a face of fear.

"Bella, I need you to come with me," I murmured.

BELLA;

"Bella, I need you to come with me," Edward mumbled in his velvety voice, now I heard it I finally realised how much I had wanted it.

I was speechless.

"E-Edw-w-ard, p-p-lea-ese, go," I cried out in a stammer as tears streamed down my face. "Don't mess with me like this!"

"Please just come hear me out," he begged. He was a mess. His hair shaggy, a bit like Jacobs and his clothes not on properly. Buttons in the wrong holes.

"Okay," I agreed slowly. "Let me get Poppy," I mumbled and walked back into my house.

I picked up my cell phone, just incase and grabbed a coat before I picked Poppy up and headed to the door.

Edward still stood at the front door, his lips curved into a small smile, almost. I walked past him and straight down the pathway. The roses were soaking but they still survived. So I could too. I turned left at the end of the garden.

"No Bells, this way," he pointed to his silver car parked across the road. I didn't reply I just crossed the road.

When I got in the car, Edward locked it so I couldn't get out. I felt my breathing become faster as he did so. Poppy sat in the back seat as if it was Jacobs's car, not a care in the world.

Edward was driving to fast for it to be legal, neither he nor Poppy thought anything of it.

"Where are you taking us?" I blubbered against my tears.

"Somewhere where Jacob is not so we can talk," he insisted. His eyes were concentrated on the road in front of him. Even though he didn't have to concentrate like that he did.

"Can you go slower? Edward? Please?" I shuttered. He nodded once and slowed down to the fastest the legal limit would go.

"Here this will do," he sang in a strong voice as he pulled up at an empty car park. The engine was cut and Edward climbed out, before I knew it he was at my door helping me out. My skin tingled at the touch of his cool hand. "Come," he gestured to sit on an old piece of driftwood, like the one Jacob and I used to sit on together. I perched on it.

"Bella," he began, "you've driven me so crazy," he exhaled.

"I tried so hard bella, Esme and Carlisle helped, they told me I didn't need you, I thought I didn't. This year I tried to be happy with Tanya, I was cheating myself the whole time. I got so angry and confused that I almost killed Rosalie, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was so close Bella. Bella I need you so much, I thought I could move on if you moved on. Obviously I couldn't. Then I saw you with Poppy and Jacob last week at the beach I just cracked. I needed you so much. I asked my family to kill me, and I wouldn't go to the Volturi again. They refused to they told me I should try once more before I did anything. Remember what I told you bella, I've been waiting for you for so long, it's not funny. Then you just ran off with the local werewolf. That well you didn't know how I felt. I felt so jealous bella. Alice thinks you should come back to us too. I know you love me too Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward reached for my hand. The cool touch of his fingers made me shiver slightly. His cold marble fingers stoked the back of my hand.

"Bella, please?" he tried again.

I couldn't bring myself to look up from where our hands met. My eyes slowly drifted up his gorgeous body. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Just as I opened my eyes Poppy began to cry.

"I-I need to check-ck Poppy." I insisted as I pulled my hand away. I jogged over to Edward's car and swung the back door open.

"Bella," Edward called my name "please, just believe that I have gone out of my mind."

I tried to ignore Edward's broken words.

"Shh, Poppy, Mummy's here." I hushed Poppy as I picked her up into my arms.

"Bella, I will take you home now, I'm sorry." Edward's velvety voice was behind me. "Sorry." He said again as he climbed into the car. I strapped Poppy back into the back seat. Then walked around to the passenger seat, I climbed back into his wonderful scented car.

We were back on the main road when I decided to speak.

"Edward, I really love you!" I exclaimed dully.

"So why aren't you with me?" he asked in a confused, irritated voice.

"I don't want to lose my Jacob," I moaned, "I love him too." He clutched tightly on to the steering wheel.

"Bella, please, I know we can work this out."

"I don't want anything that will make me lose Jacob." I reminded him.

Edward turned down my road. Then came to a halt and cut the engine outside of my house. I climbed out of the car, and pulled the back door open to reveal Poppy's little giggling face.

I unstrapped her out of the chair.

"Bella, please think about it." Were the last words he said before he pulled away from the kerb and drove off down the street. Then I saw Jacob's car parked in the driveway.

"Oh Poppy, daddy's already home, quickly now." I sung to poppy as I ran across the road. I opened the white garden gate and walked up the pathway.

JACOB;

"Bella, is that you?" I shouted as the door slammed shut.

"Yes." Her voice shouted back. Poppy came running into the family room and jumped on the couch next to me.

"Daddy!" she shrieked as she settled in between my legs. I placed the beer I had held down onto the table next to the couch.

"Hello, Sweetie." I sung to her in delight, she seemed to like it when I sung.

"Jake, what would you like for tea?"

"Anything." I muttered back.


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD;

The engine came to a hault as I pulled up at the house, I took a deep breath and stretched my fingers. The green surroundings of the house didn't look the same as they did hours before. they were no longer dark and gloomy but now bright and full of life. I hadn't even got out the car before Carlisle was at the door. His eyes were slightly closed in a weary way.

"Edward?" his deep rough voice asked.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I muttered as I skipped up the steps towards the front door. He had been getting on my nerves for weeks now. Ever since I asked him to take my life again.

"What happened?" he followed me cautiously.

"My dear Bella is coming home!" I shrieked quietly and went up to my bedroom. Now that Bella and Poppy were coming home I had more energy than any of those rubbish drinks could give a poor helpless human. Just yesterday the stairs that led to the second story of the house had felt like such a drag, but now, I, Edward Cullen could do anything. I smiled quietly to myself as I pushed the door to my room room could really do with a bit of TLC. As your average human would say. The blue bed sheets should probably have a wash. The cream carpet needed a vacum and the cluttered dressers and wardrobes could be easily dealt with. Never mind that now though, I thought to myself. I heartlessly skipped over to the window where Bella and I used to sit some evenings. I only had the bed put in for when Bella had stayed over, she thought it was stupid and unnessicary.

That's it, that's what I love about Bella, her complete and utter amount of unselfishness. She was just the perfect person anybody could want. She was such an easy person to take advantage of. That's what that mongruel of a human Jacob Black is doing. I looked down to see that my fists were clenched in balls and shook slightly. I sighed loudly, not that anybody would be able to hear and turned to gaze at what i had to work on now.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not really into Twilight anymore, but when I saw that so many people are adding this story to their faves and such I decided to write a little teaser Plus I am procrastinating.

"Edward" I stammer. His hands reach up and rest on my arms. He looks into my eyes, their blazing colour staring at me.

"Please, I don't know what to do without you." He breaks down, his eyebrows furrowing. He slouches slightly, in desperation. I can see the hopelessness in his eyes. Why does this man love me so? He's so beautiful, so perfect, so breathe taking. I crack, I love him, I love him.

"I can't do it to Jacob." I argue, trying to sound confident in my debate.

"You mean if there was no Jacob." Suddenly he stands up tall again, he looks hopeful.

"No, no, no Edward, absolutely not." I snap. His hands drop. He looks around, thinking, planning. He runs his hands through his copper hair. I bite my bottom lip with desire and with sheer nervousness. What have I done? I love Jacob. I love Edward. "I can't do it to Poppy!" I shriek. Why am I even considering this? I turn away; I can feel his eyes on me. I march over to the car door and pull Poppy out of her seat.

I watch him warily. He's thinking, he is trying to plan something. He watches me. I can't look at him anymore; I try to turn my attention to Poppy.

"Bella, please?" his eyes search mine.

"I think you better just take me home, don't you?" I reply, ignoring his beg. He looks devastated, like a child opening their presents on Christmas day. The expectation crushed by the reality.

"Okay" he replies bluntly and makes his way back to the driver's seat of the car.

I buckle Poppy back into the car before sitting in the back set next to her.

"You don't have to sit there Bells, you know?" his voice cracks but he doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Its fine." I say softly. Edward turns the key in the ignition and it roars to life. The car begins to move and once again we are cruising down the road. Back home, back to the reality of my life. Back to my life without Edward.

Just as we are about to pull onto the beach front lane where my normal house was where I lived with my almost normal werewolf boyfriend Edward sighed. This wasn't good, he spun the wheel of the car so he would continue down the main road.

"Where are you going?" I cry.


End file.
